Chuck Jones filmography
This is a list of the work of cartoonist Chuck Jones, perhaps best known as the creator of Coyote and Road Runner. He started at Warner Bros. in 1938, directing theatrical shorts. He also did work for the US Government and for the United Auto Workers. Starting in the early 60's, Jones created Tom and Jerry cartoons for MGM and began work in television. He also worked in films. Cartoons Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (1938-1964) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005062/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1Will Friedwald, Jerry Beck, The Warner Brothers Cartoons, The Scarecrow Press, 1981, ISBN 0810813963 *208. War and Pieces (1964) * *207. To Beep or Not to Beep (1963) *206. Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) *205. Mad as a Mars Hare (1963) *204. Hare-Breadth Hurry (1963) * *203. I Was a Teenage Thumb (1963) (as Chuck Jones Esq.) * *202 Now Hear This (1962) *201. Sheep in the Deep, A (1962) * *200. Martian Through Georgia (1962) *199. Louvre Come Back to Me! (1962) *198. Zoom at the Top (1962) * *197. Nelly's Folly (1961) *196. Beep Prepared (1961) *195. Compressed Hare (1961) * *194. Scent of the Matterhorn, A (1961) (as M. Charl Jones) *193. Lickety-Splat (1961) * *192. Abominable Snow Rabbit, The (1961) *191. Mouse on 57th Street, The (1961) * *190. Zip 'N Snort (1961) * *189. High Note (1960) *188. Hopalong Casualty (1960) * *187. Ready, Woolen and Able (1960) * *186. Rabbit's Feat (1960) * *185. Who Scent You? (1960) *184. Fastest with the Mostest (1960) * *183. Wild About Hurry (1959) * *182. Hot-Rod and Reel! (1959) * *181. Baton Bunny (1959) * *180. Cat Feud (1958) *179. Hip Hip-Hurry! (1958) * *178. Hook, Line and Stinker (1958) *177. To Itch His Own (1958) * *176. Whoa, Be-Gone! (1958) *175. Hare-Way to the Stars (1958) *174. Robin Hood Daffy (1958) *173. Touché and Go (1957) *172. Zoom and Bored (1957) *171. What's Opera, Doc? (1957) *170. Steal Wool (1957) *169. Boyhood Daze (1957) *168. Go Fly a Kit (1957) *167. Ali Baba Bunny (1957) *166. Scrambled Aches (1957) *165. To Hare Is Human (1956) *164. There They Go-Go-Go! (1956) *163. Deduce, You Say (1956) *162. Rocket-bye Baby (1956) *161. Barbary-Coast Bunny (1956) * *160. Gee Whiz-z-z-z! (1956) *159. Heaven Scent (1956) *158. Rocket Squad (1956) *157. Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) *156. Bugs' Bonnets (1956) *155. Hitch in Time, A (1955) *154. One Froggy Evening (1955) *153. Guided Muscle (1955) *152. Two Scent's Worth (1955) *151. Knight-Mare Hare (1955) *150. Jumpin' Jupiter (1955) *149. Double or Mutton (1955) * *148. Rabbit Rampage (1955) *147. Past Perfumance (1955) *146. Ready.. Set.. Zoom! (1955) *145. Beanstalk Bunny (1955) * *144. Baby Buggy Bunny (1954) *143. Sheep Ahoy (1954) * *142. My Little Duckaroo (1954) *141. Lumber Jack-Rabbit (1954) *140. Stop! Look! and Hasten! (1954) *139. Bewitched Bunny (1954) *138. Claws for Alarm (1954) *137. Cats Bah, The (1954) *136. No Barking (1954) *135. Feline Frame-up (1954) *134. From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (1953) *133. Punch Trunk (1953) *132. Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953)) *131. Zipping Along (1953) *130. Bully for Bugs (1953) *129. Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) *128. Wild Over You (1953) *127. Much Ado About Nutting (1953) *126. Duck Amuck (1953) *125. Kiss Me Cat (1953) *124. Forward March Hare (1953) *123. Don't Give Up the Sheep (1953) *122. Terrier-Stricken (1952) *121. Rabbit Seasoning (1952) *120. Mouse-Warming (1952) *119. Going! Going! Gosh! (1952) *118. Hasty Hare, The (1952) *117. Beep, Beep (1952) *116. Orange Blossoms for Violet (1952) *115. Water, Water Every Hare (1952) *114. Little Beau Pepé (1952) *113. Feed the Kitty (1952) *112. Operation: Rabbit (1952) *111. Drip-Along Daffy (1951) *110. Bear for Punishment, A (1951) *109. Cheese Chasers (1951) *108. Wearing of the Grin, The (1951) *107. Chow Hound (1951) *106. Rabbit Fire (1951) *105. A Hound for Trouble (1951) * *104. Scent-imental Romeo (1951) *103. Bunny Hugged (1951) *102. Two's a Crowd (1950) * *101. Rabbit of Seville (1950) *100. Caveman Inki (1950) * *99. Ducksters, The (1950) *98. Dog Gone South (1950) *97. 8 Ball Bunny (1950) *96. The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (1950) *95. Homeless Hare (1950) *94. The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) *93. Rabbit Hood (1949) *92. Bear Feat (1949) *91. For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) *90. Frigid Hare (1949) *89. Fast and Furry-ous (1949) *88. Often an Orphan (1949) *87. Long-Haired Hare (1949) *86. Bee-Deviled Bruin, The (1949) * *85. Mississippi Hare (1949) *84. Awful Orphan (1949) *83. Mouse Wreckers (1948) *82. Scaredy Cat (1948) *81. My Bunny Lies Over the Sea (1948) *80. Daffy Dilly (1948) *79. House Hunting Mice (1948) *78. You Were Never Duckier (1948) *77. Haredevil Hare (1948) *76. Rabbit Punch (1948) *75. What's Brewin', Bruin? (1948) * *74. A Feather in His Hare (1948) * *73. Little Orphan Airedale (1947) * *72. A Pest in the House (1947) *71. Inki at the Circus (1947) * *70. Scent-imental Over You (1947) *69. Roughly Squeaking (1946) *68. Fair and Worm-er (1946) * *67. Eager Beaver, The (1946) * *66. Hair-Raising Hare (1946) *65. Hush My Mouse (1946) *64. Quentin Quail (1946) * *63. Hare Tonic (1945) *62. Fresh Airedale (1945) *61. Hare Conditioned (1945) *60. Trap Happy Porky (1945) *59. Odor-Able Kitty (1945) *58. Lost and Foundling (1944) *57. From Hand to Mouse (1944) * *56. Angel Puss (1944) (DVD: Banned & Censored Cartoons) *55. The Weakly Reporter (1944) *54. Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (1944) *53. Tom Turk and Daffy (1944) * *52. Inki and the Minah Bird (1943) *51. Fin n' Catty (1943) * *50. Wackiki Wabbit (1943) *49. The Aristo-Cat (1943) *48. Unbearable Bear, The (1943) *47. Super-Rabbit (1943) *46. Flop Goes the Weasel (1943) * *45. To Duck... or Not to Duck (1943) *44. Case of the Missing Hare (1942) *43. My Favorite Duck (1942) *42. The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall,(1942) *41. Fox Pop (1942) * *40. Squawkin' Hawk, The (1942) * *39. Hold the Lion, Please (1942) * *38. The Draft Horse (1942) *37. Dog Tired (1942) *36. Conrad the Sailor (1942) *35. Porky's Cafe (1942) *34. The Bird Came C.O.D. (1942) * *33. Porky's Midnight Matinee (1941) * *32. Saddle Silly (1941) * *31. Brave Little Bat, The (1941) *30. Snow Time for Comedy (1941) * *29. Inki and the Lion (1941) * *28. Porky's Prize Pony (1941) Cafe *27. Toy Trouble (1941) *26. Porky's Ant (1941) * *25. Joe Glow the Firefly (1941) Cafe *24. Sniffles Bells the Cat (1941) *23. Elmer's Pet Rabbit (1941) * *22. Bedtime for Sniffles (1940) *21. Good Night Elmer (1940) * *20. Stage Fright (1940) * *19. Ghost Wanted (1940) * *18. Egg Collector, The (1940) *17. Tom Thumb in Trouble (1940) *16. Sniffles Takes a Trip (1940) *15. Elmer's Candid Camera (1940) *14. Mighty Hunters (1940) * *13. Curious Puppy, The (1939) * *12. Sniffles and the Bookworm (1939) *11. Good Egg, The (1939) (uncredited) *10. Little Lion Hunter (1939) * * 9. Little Brother Rat (1939) * 8. Snowman's Land (1939) * * 7. Old Glory (1939) * 6. Naughty But Mice (1939) * 5. Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (1939) * 4. Prest-O Change-O (1939) * 3. Robinhood Makes Good (1939) * 2. Dog Gone Modern (1939) * * 1. Night Watchman, The (1938) Items marked * are not available on home video (as of October 2014). Work for the US Government *US17. Drafty, Isn't It? (1957) (Ralph Phillips) *US16. 90 Days Wondering (1956) (Ralph Phillips) *US15. So Much for So Little (1949) *US14. Secrets of the Caribbean (1945) (uncredited) *US13. No Buddy Atoll (1945) (uncredited) *US12. It's Murder She Says (1945) (uncredited) *US11. In the Aleutians (1945) (uncredited) *US10. The Good Egg (1945) (uncredited) (not to be confused with the 1939 cartoon of the same title) *US9. Going Home (1944) (uncredited) *US8. Outpost (1944) (uncredited) *US7. Gas (1944) (uncredited) *US6. A Lecture on Camouflage (1944) (uncredited) *US5. Private Snafu Vs. Malaria Mike (1944) (uncredited) *US4. Infantry Blues, The (1943) (uncredited) *US3. Spies (1943) (uncredited) *US2. Coming Snafu (1943) (uncredited) *US1. Point Rationing of Foods (1943) (uncredited) Work for the United Auto Workers UAW. Hell-Bent for Election (1944) Tom and Jerry (1963-1967) 1963 *01 Penthouse Mouse 1964 *02 The Cat Above and The Mouse Below *03 Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? *04 Much Ado About Mousing *05 Snowbody Loves Me *06 The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse 1965 *07 Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life *08 Tom-ic Energy *09 Bad Day at Cat Rock *10 The Brothers Carry-Mouse-Off *11 Haunted Mouse *12 I'm Just Wild About Jerry *13 Of Feline Bondage *14 The Year of the Mouse *15 The Cat's Me-Ouch! 1966 *16 Duel Personality *17 Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary *18 Jerry-Go-Round *19 Love Me, Love My Mouse *20 Puss 'n' Boats *21 Filet Meow *22 Matinee Mouse *23 The A-Tom-Inable Snowman *24 Catty-Cornered 1967 *25 Cat and Dupli-cat *26 O-Solar Meow *27 Guided Mouse-ille *28 Rock 'n' Rodent *29 Cannery Rodent *30 The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. *31 Surf-Bored Cat *32 Shutter Bugged Cat *33 Advance and Be Mechanized *34 Purr-Chance to Dream *35 Baby Puss *36 Feedin' The Kiddie Other cartoons * The Dot and the Line (1965) Oscar winner * ''Man: The Polluter (1973) Produced for the National Film Board of Canada, Chuck Jones was one of 15 directors of this 50 minute film. * Theatrical cartoons, 1994-1997 * Chariots of Fur (1994) * Another Froggy Evening (1995) * Superior Duck (1996) * From Hare to Eternity (1996) Television Television series * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960) * * Adventures of the Road Runner (1962) ** This unsuccessful television pilot was later broken up into three theatrical cartoons: ***To Beep or Not to Beep (released as a theatrical short in 1963) ***Zip Zip Hooray ***Roadrunner A Go Go * The Porky Pig Show (1964) * Tom and Jerry (1965) * The Road Runner Show (1966) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour (1968) * The Electric Company (1971) Coyote and Road Runner * The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour (1985) * The Bugs and Tweety Show (1986) * Merry Melodies: Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends (1990) * * "That's Warner Brothers" (1995) * The Bugs and Daffy Show (1996) * The Chuck Jones Show (2001) Television Specials *''Gateways of the Mind'' (1958) Animated sequences by Chuck Jones and Maurice Nobel. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (1966; in conjunction with MGM Animation/Visual Arts) *''The Bear That Wasn't'' (1967; in conjunction with MGM Animation/Visual Arts) *''The Door'' (1968) (Written by Bill Cosby) *''The Pogo Special Birthday Special'' (1969) * *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (1970; in conjunction with MGM Animation/Visual Arts) *''Peter and the Wolf'' (character design) (1995) Jungle Book *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) *The White Seal (1975) *Mowgli's Brothers (1976) Cricket *A Cricket in Times Square (1973) *A Very Merry Cricket (1973) *Yankee Doodle Cricket (1975) Raggedy Ann and Andy *The Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) * *The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile (1979) * Warner Brothers (with new animation directed by Chuck Jones) * Carnival of the Animals (1976) (Bugs and Daffy) * A Connecticut Rabbit in King Arthur's Court (1978) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) Freeze Frame (Road Runner) * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving (1980) (Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century) * Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) (Spaced Out Bunny, Soup or Sonic, Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) * Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports (1989) * Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes (1991) Items marked * are not available on home video (as of October 2014). Film *''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962; in conjunction with UPA) *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (1970; in conjunction with Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) *''Gremlins 2'' (1990) Opening and end credits. *''Stay Tuned'' (1992) (includes Rooney Tunes, animated by Chuck Jones) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) (brief animation) *''Four Rooms'' (1995) (???) See also *Warner Bros. Cartoons *Warner Bros. Animation *Chuck Jones References Jones, Chuck